England's Magic is Nothing to Mess with
by batmanandcats
Summary: Every nation is aware of England's magic skills, and how they should not mess around with it. However, warnings have never stopped the hero, America. After a tragic mishap (inflicted by the hero, of course) Germany and Italy are left as children. How will the nations get by? Who will take care of the two young nations? *Crappy Summary*
1. Chapter 1

So, here it is guys! My new story XD! I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it! I'd also like to apologize about my fem story, DO NOT WORRY! I AM NOT ABANDONING IT :D! I will have the next chapter of it up by tommorow night at the latest! Well anyways, thanks so much for reading this, and don't forget to review! I love your opinions, they help me become a better writer 3.

* * *

"You bloody frog! Never touch me again!"

"Get off me, you tomato bastard!"

"Do they serve pasta here? Ve~"

"I'm the hero, listen to me!"

These were the all-to-familiar sounds that echoed through the many halls and corridors of the large, busy building. Although they were loud and awfully disturbing, the UN workers were very much acquainted with these arguments, and many newcomers to the building would try to block out the yells, and shoot puzzled expressions at the closed door with its sign flashing, "Meeting in Progress". Many people laughed at this sign, finding it ironic that they would actually call that fiasco a "meeting".

Luckily, the disturbance generally lasted no longer than 10 minutes, until an unmistakably german voice would shout out angrily, "EVERYONE. BE. QUITE. SINCE YOU'RE ALL IMMATURE CHILDREN I WILL BE TAKING CHARGE OF THIS MEETING. IF YOU WISH TO SPEAK, RAISE YOUR HAND. YOU HAVE EIGHT MINUTES EACH AND NO LONGER."

He would then mutter a small "thank you" at the rooms sudden but relieving silence. It was the same thing. Every time.

"This totally blows. I should totally do something epic, to make the meeting a little more exciting..." America thought, drowning out Finland's voice, "After all, I'm the hero and it's the hero's job to rescue people when they need help, and everyone is gunna die of boredom if I don't help them..."

After a few minutes of decision making, America decided that stealing Russia's scarf proved to be to difficult and dangerous of a task, and settled on a much different plan.

He was going to steal England's wand. And do magic.

So, directly in the meeting of Prussia's presentation on his self-proclaimed "awesomeness", America jumped out of his seat and tackled England to the ground.

The countries were all in shock, they found themselves temporarily paralyzed as the watched the scene in front of their eyes unfold, unable to move an inch.

England struggled against America, but failed. America successfully grabbed the wand out of his right pocket.

"Aha! The hero has won!" America announced as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips, looking proud of his accomplishment. He then stretched out a hand to help England up, but England slapped his hand away and demanded his wand back.

"You git! Give me that back!" The britishman yelled, reaching for the wand.

"Nu-uh!" America shot back, laughing at the situation.

What happened next made every nations jaw drop. America tossed the wand from his hand, and it landed at the other side of the room, next to Germany and Italy. Suddenly, the wand made a horribly loud, deafening bang. The room erupted in smoke, and cries from certain nations could be heard, as they struggled to see one another.

"YOU WANKER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Iggy! I'm sorry! Is everyone ok?"

"Spain, you bastard! Help me! Where are you?"

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot, aru!"

"Lovvvvvi~ Don't worry! I'm coming for you!"

"Ah! Belarus where did you come from?"

"BECOME ONE WITH ME BROTHER!"

"NO!"

Similar cries could be heard from every nation, except Italy, of course. Oddly enough, the usually loud nation was not crying out for Germany.

When the smoke cleared out, the countries could be seen scrambled around the room in distress. Chairs were knocked over, and certain countries were clutching on to one another. However, still not a single word could be heard from either Italy or Germany.

That was until a child's voice rang out from the very same side of the room Germany and Italy were.

"Ve~ Where are we?"

But, when the nations turned to see where the voice came from, they were surprised to see two young children who looked about eight years old replacing the two axis countries.

The one who had taken Germany's place wore a very old fashioned uniform, it consisted of black boots, a black cloak, and a black hat. His blonde hair was pushed back, and his bright blue eyes seemed full of determination and power. He. Was. Adorable.

The little girl who had replaced Italy wore a small maids dress, with little white boots. She had short brown hair with a very prominent curl sticking out of her head. She was clinging to the boy next to her tightly as if she were a damsel in distress.

There was a long silence, which was broken minutes later by Prussia's voice.

"Holy Rome? But... West isn't holy rome... That doesn't make sense..."

"Italy?" Austria looked at the small girl with a confused expression on his face.

China laughed and turned to face Austria. "Italy's not a girl, aru. And Germany was definitely not Holy Rome. It's simple, these aren't them, aru."

"Well, actually Austria thought Italy was a girl when we were younger..." Hungary said, smiling. "That's definitely him."

After hearing the familiar voices of his old caretakers, Italy darted forward grabbing Austria's legs.

"Mr. Austria! Where are we? I was just cleaning and next thing I was here. Why do you look older ? You don't look like a teenager anymore... And you too Ms. Hungary! Everyone looks much older, I'm confused!" He wailed, looking terrified.

"Oh my god. Germany was Holy Rome..." Prussia thought aloud, looking shocked.

"How's that possible? How would you not know that about your own brother?" Spain questioned his friend.

"Well, we found Germany when he was about 9, right after Holy Rome was pronounced dead. He had no memory of who he was or anything. But we knew he was my brother... He was definitely german... ." Prussia responded, gaining the attention of the entire room, " I always thought it was odd that he looked so similar to Holy Rome, but I never actually believed he was him..."

"Wow." France said.

"You got that right." England said, actually agreeing with France.

"Well, now that we know who they are, can we please try to figure out how to get them back to their original age?" Romano said, bitterly.

"Aww, but Lovi! They look so cute!" Spain said, patting Holy Rome's head.

Holy Rome looked taken aback by being touched like this and drew his sword, pointing it straight at Spain's neck.

"Vhy are you touching me? Vhere am I!? I demand to know! Vhy have you kidnapped me?" The young boy yelled, alarming everyone.

"Yup. He's like totally definitely Germany." Poland laughed.

This comment only managed to make Holy Rome even more angry. He was frustrated at having his questions ignored and yelled once again, "Vhere am I? I vill kill you! Who is zis "Germany" you speak of?"

"Nothing, don't vorry." Prussia said, pushing away the boys questions.

"You're from somewhere near me. I can tell from your accent, it sounds like mine. Do I know you?" Holy Rome looked at Prussia, examining him.

"Vell, sort of." He responded, figuring it was too long of a story to explain.

"I don't think there is a way of getting them back to their normal age." England suddenly spoke up, bringing everyone back to the important topic.

"What? Why not?!" America questioned.

"Well I suppose I can try, but I don't know exactly what spell you used, which means I don't know the counter spell."

"Vell, you'll figure it out eventually. Won't you?" Prussia asked, concern lighting up his face.

"I can try."

* * *

"Holy Rome! Get back here!" Prussia yelled, chasing after the small blonde.

"Never! You kidnapped me! I'm escaping! Ugh- let me go!" He screamed, as Prussia finally managed to grab the small nation by the waist.

"Wow. I never thought I would say this, but Italy's like totally behaving better than Germany." Poland commented

"Let me go! I hate you!" Holy Rome continued to scream, trying to squirm out of Prussia's grasp.

Tired of his annoying wails, Hungary walked over to Holy Rome, and grabbed his hand. She had known him when he was younger, and figured he would like to see a familiar face. This worked very well, and he immediately calmed down and embraced her in a large, unexpected hug.

"Hungary!" He said happily, "I'm so glad you're here! I want to go home, but this annoying guy won't let me!" He said, pointing to Prussia.

"Ouch. My heart!" Prussia said in a sarcastic tone, dramatically clutching his chest.

"He's so cute!" Hungary squealed, looking at Holy Rome's annoyed face.

"He'd be a whole lot cuter if he didn't give me all these bruises..." Prussia mumbled, examining the marks upon his left arm.

"Who's going to take care of them for the time being?" Austria asked, with Italy happily asleep on his lap.

Nearly each country in the room volunteered to take care of Italy, since he was so polite and well behaved. However, when no one offered to take care of Holy Rome, Prussia spoke up.

"I guess I vill have to take care of Holy Rome. After all, he is mein bruder."

"And Hungary and I will take care of Italy." Austria said.

"He is sooooo cute!" Hungary cooed, grabbing Holy Rome's cheeks and paying no attention to the meeting.

"Vait! Italy and I aren't going to be together? I don't vant to stay with you!" Holy Rome yelled, pointing at Prussia angrily.

"So, we'll all meet again tommorow at 9 am. Don't. Be. Late." England said, glancing at America, who was notorious for late appearances.

"But duuude! Mine is soo early!"

"Good luck Prussia." Hungary said to the Prussia, who was struggling to get Holy Rome out of the door.

Suddenly Holy Rome bit Prussia's arm.

"Ja. I'm going to need it.."

* * *

Duh duh duh. *dramatic music*

HAHA CLIFFHANGER. *cue evil laugh* :)

if you guys like it, the next chapter should be up soon! (:


	2. Italy's Television Mishap

**I know guys, I take awhile to update :( I'm sorry! Anyways, here's chapter 2! I can honestly say that I really enjoy writing this fanfic, so please continue reviewing it :) I love your opinions :)! I use too many emoticons... :):):)**

**Also, It has come to my attention that I should probably start saying that...**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

**(how was that? Fancy sounding?)**

* * *

"Holy Rome."

"Nein."

"Holy Rome."

"No. I vould rather die zhen go in your house, you kidnapper!"

"Ok, first thing, I did not kidnap you. I am your bruder. Second thing, it is snowing outside so you should stop being un-awesome and come inside. Unless you want to freeze to death."

"Did I not just say zhat I vould rather die?"

After a strenuous struggle, Prussia had finally managed to coax his little brother back to his house (that sounds pedophile-ish doesn't it?), but the young boy was being awfully stubborn and was still convinced that he was being kidnapped. Figuring that he would eventually get cold and come running inside, Prussia shut the door and pretended not to notice his brothers absence as he sat down on the couch.

However, after 10 minutes Prussia grew worried and opened the front door. Unsuprisingly, Holy Rome had run off, and Prussia was in full panic attack mode. He quickly ran over to the phone and dialed the only lodgical person he could think of, Hungary.

"Gilbert. What do you want you idiot?" Hungary's angry voice snapped.

"Elizaveta, IDONTKNOWVHATTODOHELPILOSTMYBROTHERHEWASJUSTTHERETHENHEWASGONEITWAS-"

"Prussia, I can't understand a word you're saying. Please try taking a deep breath and then explaining to me what's going on?"

"Right. Sorry about zhat. Anyways, I vas with Holy Rome and he did not vant to come in because he is a brat, so I just closed zhe door.. NOW HE IS MISSING!"

"Is there any footprints in the snow?"

"... I vill check. Be right back."

Elizaveta waited for a few seconds before Prussia's obnoxious voice once again returned.

"MEIN GOTT. ZHERE IS NO FOOT PRINTS. LIZ, HE IS GONNA DIE. VHAT IF FRANCE TOOK HIM? FRANCE IS MEIN FRIEND BUT I DONT TRUST HIM VITH CHILDREN..."

"Calm down. I'll be over as soon as I can. Just keep looking for him.. He couldn't have gone far." She reassured.

"Thank you so much, Liz. I owe you so mu-"

"Gilbert?" She said, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"I swear to god, if you're lying about this to get me to come over I will personally murder you with my frying pan." She ended the conversation with this rather terrifying remark.

Minutes later, as Prussia was searching under beds and in closets, Hungary showed up.

"Gilbert?" Her voice rang out.

"ELIZAVETA THANKS SO MUCH IMSOWORRIEDWHEREISHE-" He yelled back, running down stairs to meet her.

She glanced over at the couch and began laughing, because sitting upon the cushion was Holy Rome. Just sitting on the cushion. Eating Chips.

"Found him." She said, laughing.

"Vhat? Holy Rome... How long vere you zhere for?" He asked, feeling his panic fade away.

"Zis whole time. I vas cold after a less vhan a minute so I came in, but you didn't notice me. It vas funny to

watch you run around." The young nation replied, looking quite amused with himself.

"I-but.. you-were... I didn't even notice..." Prussia trailed off.

* * *

Hungary laughed as she walked into the home that her and Austria shared. She couldn't believe Gilbert lost his brother after 5 minutes.

However, her laughing was cut short as a young Italian nation clung to her leg.

"Ve~ Miss Hungary! Help me!" He said, clearly in distress.

"What's wrong, Italy?" She said worriedly, pulling Italy into a hug.

"There is all these creatures... They're stuck in the big box over there!" He said, pointing to the TV on the wall.

"Oh, Italy. Don't worry they're okay."

"B-But they're stuck! I've got to free them!" He said while tears streamed down his face, "Ve~ Don't worry, I'll save you innocent civilians!" He continued, running towards the television.

And, before Hungary could stop him, the young country had successfully thrown the living room lamp at the TV, shattering it into pieces. Hungary's first reaction was to pull the nation out of the way of the wobbling television, which fell to the ground seconds later, exactly where Italy had been moments before.

"I did it, Miss Hungary! I freed the people! Ve~! Now maybe they'll realise Italy is the best country!" HE said fist pumping the air, his smile wide.

Hungary was speechless, she stared at the mess that laid before her and watched as Austria came storming into the room.

"Italy! What did you do now? I already told you Hungary will be back soon, she just went to help-"

He stopped when his eyes fell upon the mess off broken glass that was sprawled across the floor.

**For the readers sake, we will stop here, as the following scenes contained coarse language.**

Lets just say that the next morning, Italy was left in the care of Spain and Romano.

* * *

**Thank you all so much 3. Don't forget to review! :) Oh, and my next chapter of "Bras, Thongs and Everything in Between" will be up soon! I prrromise (although don't hold me to it...) ;)**


End file.
